Back rub
by dayana82
Summary: Garcia has a little problem and Morgan wants to help MorganGarcia implied please read and review


**Title: **Back rub

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia indicated

**Rating:** R again?

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Garcia has a little problem and Derek wants to help

**warnings:** none

"Hey, baby girl!" he greeted when she finally left the ladies room. "Um… are you okay?"

"Sure" she smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, um" he ran his hand over his head. "You've been in there for at least… one hour, you know. I was just wondering… why."

"Oh" she flushed a little and looked down to keep him from seeing it. "I… you know…" She sighed, lifted her head and looked back at him. "You know, at this party last week one of my friends was cooking and… well, he kind of spilled the soup over my back and burned me."

"What?" he stared at her in shock. "Why didn't you… I mean, why are you here. Shouldn't you be in the hospital or something?"

"It's not that bad." she reassured him. "It's just a small burn and it doesn't really hurt. The thing is, I… I have to rub it with this special unguent to avoid a scar." she held out the tube to him. "But I…" she sighed again. "I can't reach it. Normally JJ helps me but… well, you know that she's working on this case in Seattle right now. I think I'll have to wait until she's back."

"Maybe… um… I can help you." he offered in a low voice.

"No" she almost shouted at him. "No way."

"Please, Pen, let me help you. I mean, it's on your back, right? So what are you…"

"Derek Morgan" she interrupted him. "I won't let you rub my back!"

"You let JJ do it." he argued.

She snorted: "You recognized that JJ is a woman and you're NOT, right?"

"Pen, it's just your back." he said placidly. "And I don't want you to get a scar just because no one helped you to rub this burn. Let me do it."

"Never!" she declared and rushed back to her office.

Sighing he shook his head and followed her. He leant against the doorway and watched her typing something on her babies.

"No" she repeated without looking at him. "I won't take my shirt off in front of you. No matter how long you keep standing there staring at me."

"Why not?" he shrugged. "I took off my shirt in front of you about ten thousand times."

She snorted again and shook her head. "You know, that's not exactly the same."

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not!" her voice was dripping with irony.

"I won't tell anybody." he promised figuring that her problem probably was the fear that he could tell the whole bureau he'd seen her naked back. Although she should know him well enough to know that he'd never do this.

She just sighed and shook her had again. "Forget about it, Derek! I have a lot of work to do."

He closed the door behind him making sure no one could accidentally step in and knelt down in front of her. "You don't even have to take it off." he said calmly. "Just lift it a little so I can reach the burn." he carefully reached out for the pink shirt she was wearing.

She almost jumped out of her seat withdrawing from him when he gently pulled at her shirt. "What are you doing?" she shouted at him.

"I promise, I'll just look at the burn. I don't want to put you on the spot. I just want to help." he looked at her with the loveliest look he could come up with.

Penelope looked straight into his eyes for a couple of seconds. Then she finally sighed and handed him the tube. "Okay" she whispered. "But… you know… those shirts cover…"

"Don't worry" Derek interrupted her in a low voice. "There is nothing they need to cover."

She smiled feeling a little relaxed and turned her back on him.

Derek gently brushed her shirt aside until he recovered a palm-sized burn right above the catch of her bra. He gasped for breath: "Pen, this is… a severe burn."

"It's not." she answered in a whisper. "It looks worse than it actually is."

"If you think…" he murmured and carefully rubbed the unguent over the wound.

Penelope sucked in a breath as she felt the cold liquid on her burned skin.

"Sorry" Derek stopped for a moment, concerned he might have hurt her. "Does it… hurt a lot?"

"No" she answered still in a whisper. "it's okay, it's not that bad. Just… the liquid's so cold."

Derek rubbed the tube for a few moments before he spread more of the liquid over the burn. "Better?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" he could hear the smile even in her low voice. "thanks. I… um… I think you can… stop now."

He chuckled and replied: "You know, on the tube it says 'rub until liquid is completely permeated. So I can't stop, not yet."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that too long." she giggled. "You know, I could get used to this."

"Do you think JJ would mind if I divest her of that job?" he asked softly.

His words sent a slight shiver down her spine. She giggled anyway: "Will you ask her yourself or shall I do it?"


End file.
